


Come To Me

by igottoomuchwriting



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fighting, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Jokes, Kissing, M/M, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-08 00:53:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14093436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/igottoomuchwriting/pseuds/igottoomuchwriting
Summary: Jake has been working hard and hasn't been out drinking. Rich is starting to get worried.





	Come To Me

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote Rich's lisp to the best of my ability

“Yo, Jakey-D!” Jake turned away from his locker to see Rich approaching him.

“Hey!” Jake smiled, giving Rich a fist bump. “What’s up?”

“You gonna go out with uths thiths weekend? The gang iths heading to thiths sthick asths party.” Jake’s face dropped, but went back to a smile before Rich could ask any questions.

“Nah, can’t. Maybe next time?” he asked. Rich frowned, but nodded his head.

“Yeah, of courths. You're alwayths our go-to guy.” Jake smiled and patted him on the shoulder. 

“Thanks man.” And then he was gone. Rich watched him walk away with mixed emotions. 

“Rich?” he heard a voice call. Rich turned to see Michael looking at him with a concerned look on his face. “What’s wrong dude?”

“Have you noticed anything… odd with Jake?”

“I mean,” Michael started, “the only notice I can see is that he is focusing more on school. But I feel like that makes sense, since it is senior year and all.” Rich nodded his head.

“Yeah. Thanksth man.” Michael nodded his head and went on his way.

 

“Okay, he is getting out of hand!” Chloe exclaimed. Everyone gave her a weird look. 

“Who?” Jeremy asked.

“Jake!”

“What are you talking about, Chloe?” Christine asked as she joined them at the table. 

“He hasn’t been partying or drinking with us, and he always says he has homework! He isn’t even here eating with us!”

“And he hasn’t had sex with anyone in weeks,” Jenna calmly added. Brooke hit her arm as everyone shot her a dirty look. 

“What?” she asked defensively. “Everyone knows when Jake has sex. Things spread fast.”

“I’m  _ right  _ here,” Rich snapped. “We’ve been dating sthince  _ Stheptember _ .”

“Oh yeah. I forgot,” she hummed, taking a drink of a smoothie she bought. 

“How?!” Brooke exclaimed. Jenna just shrugged. The group decided to move on.

“I doubt there’s anything wrong with him,” Michael began. “I think he may just be stressed.”

“Yeah, finding out your parents got arrested can be pretty stressful.” Everyone stopped and whipped their heads towards Jeremy (ignoring Jenna, who choked on her smoothie).

“What?!” they yelled in unison. Jeremy looked at them in confusion before his face lit up in realization. 

“Oh shit! Do you guys not read the newspaper?”

“No!” Chloe yelled.

“Oh-Okay. Well, yeah, um,” he stuttered. “They caught his parents. I think they laundered money or something?”

“I remember that!” Christine gasped. “When he was asking me out, he mentioned his parents were on the run!” Everyone looked around nervously.

“So… what do we do?” Brooke nervously asked. 

“I mean, I could talk to him?” Even though he suggested it, Rich was unsure. Would Jake really be happy that his friends found out about his parents?

“I think that would be best,” Michael mumbled, giving a side glance to Rich. Everyone nodded in agreement. 

Rich leaned forward and placed his head on his arm. Christine asked what everyone thought of the new play, which prompted a heated discussion that Rich didn’t bother to join. He was more focused on Jake.

Rich closed his eyes and thought about how Jake has been acting for the past few days, possibly weeks. Had he been closed off? Was he upset, scared, angry, and Rich just didn’t care to notice?   
  


To [Jakey-D]: hey can i come over

[Jakey-D]: IDK, i have a lot of work :/

To [Jakey-D]: i do too. i need help

[Jakey-D]: with what?

To [Jakey-D]: math

[Jakey-D]: ok

Rich cheered in victory. He didn’t think he would have been able to convince Jake to let him come over, but he’s got those smooth moves. 

He ignores the possibility that Jake only cares about helping him with math and nothing else as he pulls on his shoes and head out the door. As he walks , he starts thinking of math problems that he actually  _ did  _ need help with, because he knew that if he got there and Jake found out he lied, wouldn’t be happy.

It wasn’t long until Rich arrived at his house. He didn’t bother to knock - since a month into their relationship , Jake gave Rich permission to just walk in.

“Jake?” he called when he walked in.

“In the dining room!” he heard his voice yell back. Rich took off his shoes and entered the house, heading towards the dining room. 

He saw Jake sitting at the table, hunched over a math book with a hand in his hair. He turned his head and got up when he saw Rich walk in.

“Hey, babe,” he mumbled. He placed a hand on Rich’s waist and placed a kiss on his cheek. 

“Sthup.” Jake chuckled at the lisp, but Rich knew it wasn’t a mocking laugh. He has told him on many occasions that he thought it was cute, so Rich stopped trying to hide it from him. “You look tired.”

“Yeah,” Jake sighed. “I’ve been getting alotta school work and looking at colleges is adding more stress.”

“Why haven’t you come talk to me? You know I’m here for you.” Jake nodded his head.

“Let’s get some homework done, and then we can cuddle or something.” 

“Oh, I like the sthound of ‘sthomething’.” Jake laughed and slapped his waist. 

“Come on, you horn dog.”

 

The couple spent the next two hours working on math. Rich had to admit, Jake really did help him understand the trig identities or whatever they were learning right now. 

Rich groaned and leaned back in his chair. 

“You alright over there?” Jake asked. 

“I’m bored. We’ve been doing math homework for hourths!” Jake laughed and closed his math book.

“Okay, we can take a break.” Rich cheered in delight, which made Jake laugh harder. 

Rich walked over to where Jake was sitting. “A break waths exactly what I waths thinking.” Rich leaned down for a kiss and Jake happily complied, moving their lips in sync.

Rich placed a hand on Jake’s shoulder, pushing Jake further back in his chair. Jake turned the chair and grabbed Rich by the waist, pulling him closer. However, when Rich tried deepening the kiss, Jake pushed him back. 

“Hey, hey,” Jake mumbled when Rich tried kissing him again. “As much as I want to continue, and believe me, your lips are making this hard.” He placed a kiss on Rich’s lips as Rich chuckled. “I have to pee, and I know you don’t have a piss kink.” Rich laughed and stepped back, putting is hands up in surrender.

“Alright, alright. Go pisths.” Jake nodded his head and stood up, disappearing down the hall. 

Rich walked into the kitchen in search for something to drink. When grabbing a cup, he looked down to see a newspaper on the counter. Rich gave it a closer look and saw a woman and a man’s mugshot on the front page. It took only a second for Rich to realize that it was Jake’s parents. Rich quickly grabbed the paper and started reading the article.  

“Babe? Where’d you go?” 

“In here!” Rich called, eyes never leaving the paper. He heard Jake walk in, but he still didn’t lift his head. 

Suddenly, the paper was ripped from his hands. 

“What the fuck, Rich?!” he angrily snapped. 

“Jake, what-  
“Why are you going through my shit?!”

“What do you mean I’m going through your sthit?” Rich gaped. “It waths right here on the counter!”

“That gives you  _ no  _ reason to read it.” He crumbled up the paper and threw it in the trash next to him.

“I think I have a right to look at a newthspaper when my boyfriend’ths parenths are on the front page!” Rich snapped back. He didn’t want to fight, he really didn’t, but Jake was getting defensive and angry, which in turn made Rich angry.

Jake tensed up and kept his eyes trained on the floor. Rich watched him clench his fists and take deep breaths, trying to calm himself. 

“What’ths going on, Jake?” Rich finally asked. Jake turned his head away, but otherwise, did not move.

“You read the article. You know exactly is going on.”

“No, I don’t. Let’ths pretend I never read the article.” He paused to watch Jake. “I want to hear from  _ you _ about what iths going on.” Jake slowly unclenched his fists and relaxed. They sat in silence, neither making a move. 

Finally, Jake spoked in a broken voice.

“They’re going to jail, Rich.” Tears welled up in his eyes and Jake furiously rubbed them away. “They-They got caught by the police, an-and they got arrested. Laundering is a federal crime, Rich, and,and I-” A soon as a sob left his mouth, Rich ran over and pulled him into a hug. Jake wrapped his arms around him and buried his head into the crook of his neck, letting out a loud sob. Rich rubbed his back and cooed, trying to comfort Jake.

“I-I don’t w-want to lo-ose them,” he choked out. Rich shushed him.

“I know, Jake, I know.” Rich doesn’t know how long they stood there. Eventually, Jake started calming down, and Rich didn’t stop rubbing his back until there was only sniffles here and there.

“Iths thiths why you’ve been working all the time?” Jake nodded his head and pulled him closer. 

“W-With the end of Senior year coming up, I don’t want to be seen as the kid whose parents stole money and ran. Who is gonna stop college and jobs from not hiring me because of it?” Jake took a deep, shaky breath. “I don’t want my grades to back that fear.” Rich hummed in agreement. 

“Iths that althso why you haven’t been drinking with uths?” Jake nodded his head.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t want to risk getting caught.”

“Don’t apologize,” Rich hushed. “Just- Next time, come to me? I waths worried.” Jake pulled back and stared at Rich with his red, puffy eyes. Rich leaned up and placed a kiss on his cheek. “Of courth, there ithsn’t going to be a next time.” 

Jake chuckled, nodding his head and close his eyes. “I don’t think I want to study anymore tonight,” he softly spoke. 

“Yeah,” he whispered. “Let’ths go cuddle on our bed and watch a sthow. No school, no college, justht-”

“Inaccurate cop shows,” Jake finished. Rich chuckled.

“Yeah, inaccurate cop shows.”

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY SO yeah I wrote Rich's lisp. I decided I shouldn't just hope that people read what he says with a lisp? Tell me what y'all think. Should I keep it or no?
> 
> Guess what? I'm still projecting. Might be for a while. Bear with me
> 
> Come talk to me on Tumblr!: igottoomuchwriting


End file.
